AmericaxReader: A Gamer's Love
by GreenTeaSocks
Summary: finding love over a video game, but how can you trust this guy? rated T for curse words.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N hey y'all I decided to do a AmericaxReader. Because everybody loves a good reader-insert. __**READ THIS!**__ Ok, ok. To get things straight _(you name) and this - (your gamer name). my gamer name is PreTtY_NinJA. But that's on play station. This was inspired by my brother(Tim) who was playing CoD zombies and talking to some chick. can I also warn you, that me being the author will have A LOT of bad-language. Also this story might be boring BUT let me get into the plot and stuff, I promise fluff, pinky promise._

You sighed and sat on your couch, sighing you turned to the TV. Flicking through the channels, boring, boring, boring, boring. You let out another sigh and picked up the controller for your xbox. Not caring at all what game was in you turned it on and put the headset on.

Gaming was the one thing that took away the days stress. As the gaming console started you found out your brother had been playing, Call of Duty: Black Ops.

"really Tim?"**(A/Nbecause I'm so bloody original with names)** you shouted to no one hoping your brother would hear it from his room. Black ops? You laughed, probably looking like a maniac to anyone within a 5 feet radius of the room. "man up, bro"

Too lazy to change the game you played anyway. Being lazy you went straight to zombies so you didn't have to go through all the shit that's online.

Searching….

Searching….

…match.

The_Hero205

Other-Guy

- **(that's you by the way)**

You mentally fist-pumped when you noticed at least one of them has a head-set like you. "-, you gonna ready up?" only 3/4 people, it's better to wait for another person.

"no, I'm waiting for a fourth person to join" fiddling with the head-phones.

"no need for a fourth person when you've got a hero" you got hear the smile when he talked.

"noob" you said with a dead-pan voice. "c'mon, just ready up" he said slight tone of whine in his voice. "noob" you repeated "do it!" he whined. "no" you said with a smug smile. "why?" this was a full on whine. "you're a noob" you said laughing to yourself. He didn't respond, you felt kind of guilty. "hero?" you said… no response. "fine! I'll ready up" you said before pressing the button. The circle next to your name lighted green, still no response.

The loading screen came up and you got ready. The game started up and you ran off to a window. You heard a rustling coming from the head-phones. "oh shit, you actually did it, could've told me I went to get food" you heard. "I didn't know you left" you saw a man appear next to you on the screen. "HEY! This is my window!" you yelled at him. "I'm helping you" he said happily. "there are two other windows I don't need your help" you said shooting at him. He laughed "stop wasting your bullets". you kept shooting at him "make me". He laughed some more before shooting back at you "seriously, the other guys probably dead". You laughed and noticed the other guy had left the game"bastard left". "so he did, well at least you have a hero to protect you from the Nazi zombies" he said running off. "hero? Really?" you said noticing the place had become over-run with zombies.

"quick, open all the doors" he said running around frantically. "open? Are you stupid that's just going to make more zombies" you said shooting some bitches. "you know how to say owned in Russian, OWNED!" a Russian accent came from the TV. "do it, trust me" he said opening more doors. "fine" you opened the closest door and ran to find the hero. "good, now I saved you from the dogs" he said smile obvious in his voice. "dogs? What about the zombies?" you said running after him. "go to the stage" he said running away.

You got up to round 12 before you died completely and you watched as he ran away from a group of zombies. "sure, leave it up to me to kill em all" an American accent coming the TV said. "dead" you said laughing. Your laughed suddenly stopped when you realized you were alive and it was round 13. "…how did you?" you asked shocked. "didn't I tell you I was a hero" he said.

You ended up playing Nazi zombies with him all day, he was actually really good, the opposite of a noob. "do you just sit and play all day" you asked. "only when I have someone with a cute voice to talk to" he said, thank god he couldn't see your blush. "if this is how you find a girlfriend, I feel for you" you said. "I don't find that many girls that play that are as good as you" he said as you looked at the time. 11:00 P.M "is that really the time? Oh my god I've been playing all day" you said. "huh?". "we've been playing this game for 12 hours, eww I feel like an otaku". "otaku?" "never mind, I need to sleep" "k, night"

You rubbed your eyes it was 7:00 A.M and you got about 30 minutes sleep last night, and even then you had a dream about playing Call of Duty with the hero. Most of the night you tried to put a face to the voice, you didn't even know this guy's name or what he looked like, yet you spent all night thinking about him.

You picked up your phone and looked at the reminder. "Tim's birthday" shit, that's what you were meant to do yesterday, get your older brother a present. You got dressed in casual clothing and ran down stairs crashing into something. "ow, What the hell _?" you rubbed your head and looked at your other older brother, Josh. "sorry bro, I gotta go get something" he said scrambling out the door.

you sat in your room on your laptop as your brother had a huge party with a bunch of drunk teenagers. They kept scrambling past your door laughing and the music was loud enough to wake neighbors up 2 blocks down.

You picked up your phone hoping to call your friend, but your door burst open revealing a very drunk German. "oi, _ why aren't you enjoying the party, it's fucking awesome" he said stumbling in your room. "because Gilbert, I'm under-aged and so are you" you said turning to face him. "yes, but, beer's awesome" you sighed standing up. "stay here and wait for me to come back" you walked out the door and closing it.

You found your brother on the couch playing videos games with some blonde guy. "oh hey _" he said eyes glued to the screen. "ok 1: Gilbert is under-aged and drunk, 2: you are also drunk and 3: I smell burning" you said sternly, being ignored. "yeah, yeah, just take over for me will you" he chucked the controller at you, hitting you in the stomach but luckily you caught it. "bastard" you mumbled before walking over to the couch and sitting down next to the blonde guy. "what are we playing?" you said fiddling with the controller. This random guy looked at you with surprise before turning back to the screen before saying "same game as yesterday -".


	2. Chapter 2

You dropped your controller into your lap and stared at him in shock "how…who…WHAT?" he paused the game and turned to look at you. You tried to say something but you just stared with your mouth agape he just laughed. "I'm..so..confused" you managed to say. "stop laughing at me!" you yelled frowning.

"are you… the… hero?"you said, this was… so weird. He gave you a huge grin and nodded. "h-how…" his smile got bigger, if that was even possible and he stood up. "come with me, I'll explain" you nodded staring up at him shocked.

You followed this guy to the backyard, before you realized you met this guy over the internet and it could be a prank or trick. You shook your head and stopped at the doorway. It took him awhile to realize you weren't following him. "what's wrong?" he said turning to you. "how can I trust you?" you said crossing you arms. He pouted "you did yesterday" "…that was a game" you replied rolling your eyes. "still, you trusted me". You shook your head and began to turn around but were stopped by an hand grasping onto your arm. You glared ahead at nothing in particular "seriously, let me g-" you were cut short as your arm was yanked spinning you round into his chest.

You felt your face heat up and you tried to push away but he was too strong. "l-let me go, you're really creeping me out" . "hear me out" he said while you looked over his shoulder at a couple making-out, a group of boys with a can of deodorant and a girl running to the bathroom covering her mouth. "and then I saw this… wait are you listening?". "hm?" you said looking up at him. "I was telling you about… never mind I forgot". When you finally returned to reality you realized you were still in his embrace blushing deeply.

"y-you still haven't told me what you're doing in my house" "I'm at a party" "c-can you maybe let me go now" he let go of you quickly, blushing. You stood in awkwardly before you realized there's a drunk German probably throwing up in your room. "come with me!" you said grabbing his hand and running up the stairs.

Kicking open the door you preparing for a foul stench and an unconscious Gilbert, instead was met with a white-haired guy watching porn… on your laptop. "aww, Gilbert, dude. That's disgusting" he looked up at you before smiling "_ but you were taking forever and I got bored" you cringed looking away from the computer. "clear the history as well".

Stepping aside as Gilbert excited the room and stumbled towards the kitchen laughing hysterically. "drunk retard" you mumbled. "what was he doing in your room?" you jumped spinning around. "oh shit…I forgot you were there" you said clutching your chest "you scared the crap out of me". He laughed "are you that easy to scare? Oh god you should have seen your face it wa- OW! No need to get violent" he said clutching his arm, where you had just punched.

You watched two teenagers run past giggling before pulling this guy in your room..wait, you still didn't know his name. "so umm. What am I doing in here?" he asked looking around. "wel-" the door flung open revealing a that blonde English guy from school. "Al…" he stopped, looking at you and then at Alfred before smiling. "oh… sorry, have fun you two" he closed the door with a wink. You blushed looking at your feet. He looked confused for awhile before the gears started running in his head and he turned yelling at the door. He turned to you with dazzling grin.

"follow me" you said walking towards the window. "oh and by the way, my names _, just thought I'd let you know" he smiled and put out his hand. "Alfred F. Jones!" you laughed shaking it. "nice to meet you Alfred".

You turned to the window opening it. "come with me" you said before climbing out your window onto the roof. Moments later he climbed up and looked around. "is it safe up here?" . "course it is" you said sliding up further onto the roof.

He climbed up next to you and looked at the view of the city. "what a coincidence" you said watching two boys wrestle in your backyard. "I still don't believe it's you, how did you know it was me?" he looked at you thinking for a moment before replying. "easy, I knew by your voice" you frowned "really?" "well yeah, that and I saw your username when your brother started up the Xbox" "ahhh, that explains a lot, why didn't you say that first" he shrugged and looked down at the backyard that was now empty. "I still find it hard to believe" you shook your head. He smiled. "fate".

You blushed and looked at him. "w-what?" he smiled "I really like you, _. Which is why it was fate that we met" you smiled back at him, noticing a tinge of red brush his cheeks. "I like you to"

You sat on the roof talking for what seemed like hours, occasionally stopping to watch a drunk idiot hurt himself in the backyard below. before you know it that award-winning grin was a lot closer then you first remembered. 'oh shit oh shit, he's going to kiss me, err ' you thought biting your lip, you looked at him with wide eyes before you leaned in as well closing your eyes…3….2 … "OI! ALFRED! WE NEED YOU TO GO GET MORE BOOZE" you stopped and looked at Arthur and Gilbert who were currently in the backyard shouting up at you. "what?" "YEAH WE'RE OUT, AND YOU'RE SOBER!" they yelled waving their arms almost hitting a passer-by in the face Alfred sighed before smiling at you. "well, I guess I better take them home" you smiled back at him disappointed. "ok".

He began to climb into the window before he stopped and looked at you. "hey _, do you like laser tag?" you gave him a strange look before nodding. "cool, because me and the guys are going tomorrow, and I was you know… wondering" you smiled at him laughing "I'd love to go" he beamed at you. "good night kiss?" you chuckled before leaning in kissing him on the cheek. "see you tomorrow" he winked at you before climbing through the window.

You sat in silence staring at the stars for awhile before hearing. "DUDE, YOU SHOULD HAVE MADE A MOVE!" note to self: get Elizabeta to kill Gilbert.

**a/n ok, whose' excited to go laser tagging with Alfred. Coz I know I am. The whole Gilbert in the bedroom thing happened to me at my brothers 18****th**** . he was drunk and I told him to wait in my room when I came back he was watching porn. Drunk bastard. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n sorry if this chapter is late or something, I've just been caught up in school. Also, my brother did something to my PSN account, so I had to make a new one. It feels so awkward starting over on Cod.**

**I read a reader insert where this [h/c] means hair color and this [e/c] means eye color. I thought that was pretty smart. **

You lifted up your hand to rub any tiredness out of your eyes. You rolled over and picked up your phone to check the time, since your alarm clock broke when it woke you up to early. 4 new messages. Holy crap, from who?

My_Hero205.

"My hero, seriously Alfred" you smiled down at the phone.

[Received 3:00AM from My_Hero205.

Hey! I'll b round to pick u up at 2]

[Received 3:30AM from My_Hero205

Actually, make it 3]

[Received 8:00AM from My_Hero205

Morning! Lol the guys a hung over]

[Received 8:05AM from My_Hero205

God, it's so fun teasing them]

Your smile got bigger as you read each text, then you remembered. There is probably two very hung over brothers and their friends. A devious grin plastered your face as you pulled out the air-horn you've been stashing for a day like this.

-Time Stamp-

You flopped down on your bed after spending an hour picking out clothes and getting ready, casual but not too casual (if that even makes sense). You picked up your phone and decided to text him back.

[Sent 9:14AM to Alfred

Did they murder you yet? My brothers nearly did]

[Received 9:15AM from Alfred

Ahaha nah too much of a head-ache to do kill me. What you do to them?]

[Sent 9:15AM to Alfred

Blew an air-horn in their ear]

[Received 9:16AM from Alfred

Harsh, we're gonna leave a bit earlier, if I can get them up]

[Sent 9:16AM to Alfred

Ok just text me when you leave]

[Received 9:20AM from Alfred

We just left, Gilbert looks like he's about to fall asleep, Arthur's grumpy and trying to stop Francis from molesting him]

You frowned, when he meant early you didn't think he meant in 5 minutes.

-oh look another time stamp-

You jumped into the passenger seat of the car and looked to the back seat, they were all asleep.

"SO! WE'RE WE GOING FIRST?" you yelled at Alfred, he instantly got the idea and smiled.

"WELL I WAS THINKIN-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" you both laughed as they all glared at you.

"It's too early to go to laser tag, and with that hangover" he motioned to the three people groaning in the backseat. "all those lights will make them die"

"What, they won't die" you said leaning back into the seat. "so where first?"

He smiled back at you "surprise"

Oh shit.

**A/n ok this is really short and boring, I apologies. Oh god I love hung over people. Especially when there's 10 of them sleeping in your lounge room. But this chapter was just a fill in, because I have no idea. But I promise the next one will have fluff, lasers and heroes ;)**


End file.
